


The Spirits of Justice in the Universes Sent Me

by puddintan3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Execution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Justice, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddintan3/pseuds/puddintan3
Summary: Warning: Death and Revenge involved. Torture and Execution. Suffering of innocents.I loved Felicity all bad-ass, masked, and hooded on "Legends of Tomorrow", "Doomworld", S2.16. But, I really have a problem with her death at the hands of that smart-ass, smirking, Damien Darhk when he is directly responsible for:•	Felicity nearly dying on her engagement night and being paralyzed.•	Kidnapping William and causing their breakup.We suspected there was more to the story where she and Damien Darhk had their lives mingle. When you think about it she was headed to happiness. We have seen how that came to a screeching halt. In all of the places in existence, nobody mistreats my hero and gets off scot-free.Deep Mysterious Narrator Voice: Of course, what we saw then was just a work of fiction. Today, you shall learn the true story.You see, whilst poking around the very deepest part of the dark web with the resources of Helix, Felicity finds the answer to a secret pondered since ancient times: the actual source of what humans call “magic”.





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Death and Revenge involved.
> 
> Time: Between "Arrow" episodes "Fighting Fire with Fire", 5x15 and "Checkmate", 5x16.  
> While digging around using Helix resources, Felicity finds a mystery. As she gets little chunks of time, she learns more and more until she gets an unexpected offer.

We suspected there was more to the story where Felicity Smoak and Damien Darhk had their lives mingle. When you think about it she was headed to happiness. We have seen how that came to a screeching halt. In all of the places in existence, nobody mistreats my hero and gets off scot-free.

**Deep Mysterious Narrator Voice:** Of course, what we saw then was just a work of fiction. Today, you shall learn the true story.

You see, whilst poking around the very deepest part of the dark web with the resources of Helix, Felicity finds the answer to a secret pondered since ancient times: the actual source of what humans call “magic”.

* * *

Deep in the web, the few scrolls that have survived over the ages because they had been borrowed or were in transit at the time of the fire and were hidden away by the librarians, were found later and eventually entered into a part of what grew into Pandora. Felicity was testing one of her custom web site crawlers tweaking it to find stores of documents hidden from well known crawlers like “Googlebot“. During one of her tests within the results are some encrypted files associated with an unidentifiable organization. She immediately puts her best tools to work on them. The first few passes yields nothing useful when matched against libraries of modern languages. Of course, even though she is swamped with other things, our hero hates mysteries. She gets her USB stick and copies the files for another time.

\----------

Running on empty one evening, she hasn’t slept, is out of coffee, and feels like her ass has been whooped. She finally gives in and heads to the loft to rest her fried brain. When she sees a terrible hot mess staring back at her in the vanity mirror she finally surrenders to the Good Hygiene Fairy and takes a soothing shower. She gets into her sleepwear and goes to bed.

Like many geniuses, the very moment she tries to fall asleep, she is beset with racing thoughts. Her mind just won’t shut down until one of these chunks of memories and unsolved mysteries is dealt with. Mentally she grabs a snippet from the movie she watched last night, “National Treasure: Book of Secrets” where a plank with glyphs carved into it is brought to Dr. Emily Appleton. While discussing possible ancient language they are in, she says, "definitely Proto-Zoquean". “ Zoquean... Zoquean... Zoquean” repeats in her mind. Still a little drowsy, she grabs her tablet and makes notes about ancient languages she might run against those files. When the light from her tablet dims, she closes her eyes and is out.

\----------

Waking at 1 PM the next day, Felicity gathers her things and heads to the lair for some peace and quiet. She managed to plant a remote desktop app on one of Helix’s servers so she can run some things in private. After the coffee maker has produced the caffeinated liquid she craves, she gets settled in and turns on her tablet to find her place where she left off:

_WTF? Shit. Better run it thru handwriting rec._ “loquean“ _No, that’s a “z”, not an “l”._ “zoquean” _C’mon Google..._ “Mixe–Zoquean language family indigenous to southern Mexico” Mexico...language... _Oh! Right! Run decryption using ancient languages._ She quickly starts her decryption routines and lets them run awhile.

This time she gets several nearly broken hi-res images tagged with “Hebrew” variations. Wow. She remembers a little from going to Hebrew school. She makes a few adjustments to her decryption. When she returns from a break she glances at her remote terminal window, and one of the offerings is crisp and sharp. _Gotcha! Let’s try some Hebrew OCR...okay, translate...Oh, my! Egyptian Pyramids?_ The thumbnails display a mixture of words and diagrams. _What are you...there? No, that can’t be right? Pyramid power sources. Hmmm, a lot of those look like pottery vessels. That reminds me of that pottery place Oliver and I saw. OMG. Oliver! I gotta get that man away from Susan. I miss him..._

“Hey my sistah! What are you up to?” Thea is looking over her shoulder. “Oh! Uhmmm, nothing much, just surfing around for ancient pottery...” Felicity is relieved to see her good friend. “Hi, OllieSis...Oliver’s sister...Thea!” _I might need to ease off the bean juice a bit, geez!_ They exchange hugs and chat awhile. Thea gets a text from her Mayor brother. “Oops, I gotta run see Hiz-onnah! Bye!” Thea gets in the elevator as Felicity turns back to her little project. _So...what’s the big secret with you...secret old pottery..._ Needing to wrap up soon she downloads the files to her USB stick and logs off her terminal session.

\----------

As Felicity finally drags herself home, she gets ready for bed. She starts to check her tasks list and remembers those files. She digs her USB stick out of her bag and loads the files onto her laptop. She grabs some of the words and runs searches on them. She puts the laptop on the nightstand, finishes her tablet check and snuggles in.

 [Ding! Ding!] 2:43 AM. Felicity fumbles for the light switch and grabs her laptop. Several of the keywords link her to the latest research on the Great Pyramids. There seems to be theories out that the ancient structures had wave guides integrated in them. And some of the words she sees repeated are “majick”, “magic”, “sorcery”, “power”, and “waves”. She quickly makes a mapping of where these link to and...”No! Can that be right?” She opens a research paper that looks promising.

"Waves radiate from The Great Pyramids of Giza, which were constructed to make wireless power available over the Earth when beings from another universe had to stop and repair their ships. They had to leave suddenly, so the waves were never turned off. Before the infamous burning of the Library of Alexandria, we imagine many ancient scrolls described methods to capture and direct this power for many good and many destructive purposes. Very few are known now, as the truths turned into myths and legends over time because they passed generation to generation by oral tradition alone."

Her hand covers her mouth to muffle her excited screams. She has found the source from where people like Ra’s al Ghul and Damien Darhk draw their mystical powers. She hops off the bed and runs to pee.

\----------

After a few weeks of study, Felicity, now equipped with the knowledge of ways to jam or turn off the power waves has the ancient control devices reproduced from the diagrams in the scroll data by a secret friend at Palmer. She makes a new folder and tucks the relevant files away for now.

A few days later, a window appears on one of her monitors that links her to a video of a large meeting chamber with a mixture of men, women. and uhmmm...other beings it appears. The leader explains they are known as “The Spirits of Justice in the Universes.” They explain they have been set in a static place in space and time to enforce control in each reality to limit certain powers of Good and Evil to maintain the overall balance of each. They do this by keeping watch over groups like The Time Masters, Justice League of America, and the League of Assassins, as well as individuals such as Vandal Savage, Eobard Thawne. Ra’s al Ghul, Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Dr. Felicity M. S. Queen(?). _Me? They are watching...me? N_ o _, she’s got be me in another ‘verse cause I don’t have a PhD."_

The leader speaks, “We are aware of your extensive work with Oliver Queen, Dr. Queen. We have come to you because an urgent quest is needed to hunt down Damien Darhk by the unique signature of the waves he uses. Once found, he must be cited our verdict, and have his sentence executed by you with all due haste.”

Felicity takes a deep breath, “Uhmmm, hate to tell you this, but I’m not a doctor anything. I certainly despise Damien Darhk for...oh...let’s say, trying to murder me and my ex-fiancé. That’s ' _ex'_ because that asshole Darhk ruined my life!”

One of the female members of the SoJU speaks next, “Felicity, we are located in time and space such that we know all that you were, all that you are, and all that you will be in this life for we have seen your works from the beginning to the end. Your destiny is to become an important part of reducing evil on Earth One in order that healing begins before it is too late for your world. Your husband and your children will soon perish in a great disaster if you do not answer the call in its proper time and place.”

“S...s...soon? Did you not see that my life has been ruined? I have no husband and I have no children, and it doesn’t look like that will change anytime soon to me?”

Another female member speaks: “Disturbances in time itself must be corrected. You have been chosen to begin a quest to achieve this correction. You are free to choose your path. Choose wisely. We have already guided you to the hidden ancient scrolls. We see you have done well in unlocking their secrets. If you wish it to be, you will be immediately sent forth in time and space where one of our most wanted criminals in all realms attempts to cheat justice. Damien Darhk has already been tried, found guilty, and sentenced to die. In his attempt to murder you, he murdered your innocent unborn daughter in your womb. Her death brought the number of dead to the number Prophesy dictates he must be punished for tenfold. The soul of your daughter calls for her mother to avenge her. Will you serve for her?”

Felicity is stunned. _I know I’m going to wake up now. Don’t panic. Surely they don’t want me?_

The leader speaks once more: “Captain Sara Lance must have an answer without delay. Will you? Answer and all will be restored to you.”

“Restored?” I don’t understand?

“Darhk in the midst of his wanton destruction stole your rightful place from you and your family, Dr. Queen. The 25,816 souls of his victims appealed to us to find the one destined to slay him and erase him from all realms and ages he violated. Dr. Queen, you are the chosen one.”

Suddenly Felicity hears cries of anguish and pain as innocent people die. Her name comes out with each last breath. “Felicity! Help me! Felicity! He has slain our family!” The sounds rise to near deafening. She tries to cover her ears but it’s no use, somehow her mind hears each one call her by name. She kneels on the floor as tears stream from her eyes. Her heart feels their souls leave their bodies. As she is nearly ready to pass out from the misery she feels, everything goes silent.

As she continues to kneel, she falls into a dream:

> Felicity is now kneeling in the shade of a tree in a park where children are running and playing. All are happy, playing "tag" and laughing. She sees a beautiful, giggling little blonde girl about five years old come running to her. Without thinking Felicity bends down, the girl runs into her outstretched arms as she catches her. "What is your name, Cutie?" she says as she picks her up and rests her on her hip. "I don't got a name." "Why don't you have one?" "You didn't got married and my daddy died, so you never had me."

Felicity is jolted awake. Without hesitation, she cries out in the voice of an angry mother, “Yes! Yes! Send me and he will surely die at my hands! I swear by the blood of my unborn daughter! He shall pay!”

The leader responds, “As the Prophets have written it, let it be done!”


	2. The Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death and Revenge involved.
> 
> Felicity is on her way for her date with destiny and to complete her quest. Things will never be the same. She goes home to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death and Revenge involved.
> 
> Time: Between "Arrow" episodes "Fighting Fire with Fire", 5x15 and "Checkmate", 5x16.

A hand touches her shoulder. She turns to see Sara Lance. They embrace. “Come with me now and we will take you to the appointed place and time. As we travel, Gideon will instruct you. Ray will provide your armor and weapons. When we arrive, you will no longer be Felicity Megan Smoak as you have been. You will be restored as Dr. Felicity M. S. Queen, your rightful place.” Felicity follows Sara to the now uncloaked Waverider. She is welcomed warmly by the crew. After a brief chat, she takes her seat. In what seems like the blink of an eye, they arrive.

Felicity feels very different now. She is suited up with her weapons and tools all in place. Her legs and arms are much stronger. She instantly knows where she is, what to do, and how to do it. “Gideon put you in stasis since we had a long time and way to go. You are now back on your proper timeline. Oliver is at home with your twin girls Abigail and Emily, a boy John, and William. He has been briefed on where you are and what you are doing. For you, five years have passed. Go now and take back what was to be yours. The time to settle your affairs with Damien Darhk is now. Be the strong warrior who slept inside you, waiting for this day. We must depart for now.”

Dr. Queen and Sara hug again. “Thank you for everything, Sara. I can feel in my heart that everything is right where it should be now. Oliver and I have a wonderful family full of love. The emptiness is gone. I am strong and ready. Farewell.”

“Goodbye, Dr. Queen.” The door closes as the Waverider fades away.

\----------

Felicity stands at the top of a cliff out in the desert. It is midnight. She reaches up and activates her helmet. Below her she can see Darhk’s hideout despite the fact it was built of stealth composites to evade being detected by most satellites and drones. The distance shows 739 meters. The only way in is for her to rappel down a cliff about 100 meters. In the kit left with her is a hammer and steel stake with a ring for attaching her rope, sharpened to penetrate the soft rock. Gideon has instructed her how to drive the stake quickly and efficiently with minimal noise. Once she has her anchor secure, she lowers her kit to the ground below. She positions her harness, clips onto the rope, and pushes off. She smoothly descends in a few quick hops.

At the bottom, she can no longer see the shelter, but the guidance system points her in the right direction. With her newfound strength, she sets off at a quick run. The shelter comes into view. The display shows her the path to take to make the most out of the cover available. The display changes and indicates the proper door to breach.

She gets close enough to the shelter to activate her device to jam the power waves flowing around them. She takes the proper stance, then kicks the door in easily. She whips out the strong trip wire attached to the stun charge and hooks it in place, then she retreats to conceal herself. The speaker in her helmet plays the pronouncing of Darhk's death sentence by the bailiff for The Spirits of Justice.

Silence. Inside she can see Darhk search for a place to hide, but Felicity can see him clearly no matter what he does. She activates the microphone. The sound system converts her voice into a menacing, thundering roar.

"DAMIEN! DAMIEN DARHK. DO NOT RESIST. THERE IS NO ESCAPE. COME OUT NOW WHILE YOU CAN!!

Felicity's noise-cancelling microphones allow her to hear Darhk breathing rapidly. He shouts, "I'm sorry, we're closed! Come back tomorrow?"

If there was anything that triggered Felicity's desire to gut him then and there was that smart-ass voice of his. She visualizes his overconfident smirk. _Heheh I'm gonna remove that smirk first!_

THE SPIRITS OF JUSTICE IN THE UNIVERSES SENT ME FOR YOU, SPECIAL DELIVERY DARHK. COME OUT NOW AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT YOU COWARD!!

"I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?" Darhk sneers as he creeps to the doorway, hoping to spring out and fire his sawed-off 12 gauge shotgun at the intruder.

Felicity has had enough. She flips the sound system to boost her own voice.

"LAST CHANCE! I, DOCTOR FELICITY MEGAN SMOAK QUEEN DEMAND YOU TO SURRENDER!!"

"Felicity? Oliver's little cutie pie with the nerdy glasses? Is that you? Awww. How cute! Little old you in the wheelchair is threatening bad old me? You...you're pulling my leg, little girl! Ha ha! Let me see you. Come out, come out."

 _Pull your leg? You can't even imagine what I'll be doing with your leg._ Felicity is now flushed with rage. She takes a deep breath, then in the sweetest, innocent voice she can manage, she timidly says, "Well, there's just no fooling you, is there? Come help me one of my wheels is jammed in the rocks out here and I'm stuck."

Surprisingly, that does the trick. He runs through the open doorway and is immediately tripped. He face plants painfully, breaking his nose on the concrete step. After the delay counter runs out several sharp needles penetrate into his body.

"Oh! Gosh! Hee hee. That kind of tickl...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His body jerks violently as the module hits him with multiple pulses of 60,000 volts. He lies twitching helplessly on the ground.

Felicity emerges from her cover and stands over him with her Glock 19 pistol drawn. Inside the magazine are special updated Black Talon hollow points designed to rip flesh with its barbed petals. Damien tries to use his magic force, but nothing happens. Seeing that he is neutralized, she holsters her pistol. With a swift motion she withdraws her sword. Gideon instructed her in several techniques to disable without killing. Two precise strokes of her sword severs the ligaments in his legs.

Without his powers, he is now at the mercy of Dr. Felicity M. S. Queen, lying helpless on the ground at her feet. Damien, a cowardly bully who traveled throughout the ages of the worlds of the universes tries to roll himself, but the muscles in his legs are no longer attached to his bones. Felicity reaches down and grabs him, yanking until he is on his back. She removes her helmet and glares at him with fiery hate and vengeance. After he stops trying to squirm, she introduces herself to him:

“Damien Darhk? Remember me? You smug bullying little pissant coward murderer. I will make you beg me to kill you out of mercy, because I have a sister you may have heard of, Karma? You know how people joke that Sis is a bitch? I’m her older sister Felicity, Thoroughly Pissed-Off Woman in Heels. Mercy just left through the back door and won’t be coming back for you.”

This is the first time in his life that he experiences for himself the pure terror of being completely unprotected as he faces the accumulated rage of every one of his victims demanding he pay for his evil. He both wets and shits his pants.

“Ah! The sweet aroma of fear! Imagine all of the pain you have caused others over the ages. I have all of their names with me. For each one, The Justices demand you suffer their pain tenfold, ten being the most sacred number of the ancient Pythagoreans.” Damien turns his head to avoid the fire in her eyes. She bends down, grabs him by the hair of his head and forces him to face her.

“Do you remember how many innocent souls there are? DO YOU?” He shakes his head. “It is written that when you met Tycho Brahé the noble Dane, he told you a number, the length of a Platonic Year. It was tattooed here!” She grabs his left hand on which the digits remain in blood red. “Prophesies of all of the universes reveal it. It is the number of your victims, 25,816, which includes the child I was pregnant with when your goons attacked me and my husband, The Green Arrow, Oliver J. Queen!” Damien quickly figures he has been sentenced to die 258,160 deaths. He faints at the thought.

\----------

Damien is jolted awake by the bucket of icy cold water poured all over his head. He is now completely exposed out in the scorching desert Sun. He has been stripped, and stretched out, his arms and legs secured to the ground by steel stakes driven through them. A shadow falls on him as he looks into her face of fury and contempt.

“I have a name you should recall, Ashurbanipal? The Assyrian king?” Damien is suddenly so overwhelmed with fear his entire body strains against the stakes as he trembles. Gideon instructed Felicity that the ancient Assyrians were masters of slow painful death. Legend says they meticulously recorded every step of every painful execution inflicted. Slowly she draws her automatic pistol and snaps the loaded magazine into place. She racks the first round and says:

It lasted seventeen days. Not a bone went unbroken, not an inch of skin spared burns, flailing, the heat of the sun by day and the chill of the desert nights. Methodically and meticulously she injured and mutilated him, surgically removing fingers, toes, hands, and feet until only enough of him remained to see the smile on her face as he drew his last breath. It had to be done. The universes demanded his wicked deeds cost him dearly. He had to be reduced so that no form of resurrection in the universes could bring him back to ever harm another.

She cleans herself, scrubbing from head to toe. She burns all of her clothing worn those days. She dons a light calf-length sundress and waits for Oliver's helicopter to come and take her home. Somewhere she hears the voice of the five-year old girl in her dream. "Thank you Mommy. I can rest in peace now. I love you."

The Justices are pleased. The scourge of Darhkness is no more. No part of him larger than a grain of sand will ever be found of him anywhere, anytime in any universe again. Felicity never speaks a word of her mission, but she buries a thorough video account deep in the recesses of the dark web.

**\----------**

**The Chair of the Council of Nations of Earth One, Kyra DeVane speaks:** “The day of her passing on **31 December, 2099** , her last words gave us the encryption key to unlock the names of thousands of secrets she hid over the years to keep ancient powers from being used for evil. She made it her life’s work to destroy all means to ever use them again. As we commit **Dr. Felicity Megan Smoak Queen** back to her native ground to rest beside her beloved husband, those secrets will never be seen again in any age in any universe by decree of **The Spirits of Justice in the Universes**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being brave and reading to the end. Please leave kudos or a comment, Be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read my story. Please leave kudos or a comment. Be nice.


End file.
